


Todo iba bien.

by Mape



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Family, Gen, Good Jon, Good times, King Robb
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mape/pseuds/Mape
Summary: Efecto mariposa. Jon recibe una carta avisandole de la muerte de Ned, no se convierte en hermano juramentado de la Guardia de la Noche y por ende, va detras de Robb. ¿Como cambiará el futuro de Poniente?





	Todo iba bien.

Nada de aquí es mío, de hecho, he olvidado bastante de la trama. Todo es de GRR Martín.

Robb suspiró. Era la cuarta audiencia que concedía en el día y ya le era difícil concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuese la posibilidad de dormir un día completo y retozar con Jeyne. Últimamente, el pensamiento de abdicar a la corona le atraía mucho, cada día más. No disfrutaba con el poder, como otros, le agobiaba y e incluso a veces le aburría.   
-Robb, te necesitamos urgente en el cuartel- Jon, como siempre, muy oportuno.  
El presidente del gremio de artesanos le lanzó una mirada ofendida a Jon Nieve y se marchó murmurando por lo bajo que los reyes no deberían ser tan jóvenes. Robb se levantó del trono, estirando los músculos.  
-Podrías haber llegado un poco antes, ¿no? El Lord Comandante tiene la responsabilidad de proteger a su rey- dijo, bromeando.   
Jon sonrío y le siguió fuera de la sala.  
-Tienes que acostumbrarte a estos deberes, ya sabes lo que dice tu madre.  
-Ya lo sé, la responsabilidad del rey es velar por su pueblo, día y noche si es necesario. El pueblo es su familia. Pero es que, joder, a veces siento que me convertiré en piedra de tanto estar quieto. Extraño el movimiento de la batalla, la estrategia, sentir la sangre en las venas. Quizás sí, los reyes no deberían ser tan jóvenes.  
Jon le palmeó, intentando darle ánimos.   
-Sabias que una vez que entráramos en la guerra por el trono, no habría vuelta atrás. ¿Nunca te planteaste que podríamos ganar?  
-Quizás no-dijo, riendo.  
-Era matar o morir, Robb.  
Jon sintió un escalofrío. Si no se hubiesen enterado de los planes de Walder Fry antes de la boda de Edmund, no se puede imaginar como hubiese acabado todo. No quiere imaginárselo en verdad, no vale la pena.  
-Ya, vale. No es necesario que pongas ese rostro tan sombrío, señor Lord. ¿Qué tal si tú y yo nos cambiamos las ropas y nos escabullimos esta noche? Podríamos beber algo, conversar, salir de la rutina de una vez por todas.  
-Puede ser peligroso. Tienes muchos detractores y a estas alturas, veo enviados de los Lannister hasta en mi propia sombra. Muchos pactos habrán firmado y muy escondidos estarán en Roca Casterly, pero Cersei Lannister es una víbora. Y las víboras solo esperan el momento para atacar.  
Robb guardó silencio mientras entraban al cuartel de la Guardia Real y todos los guardias ahí presentes le saludaban según el protocolo. Sabía que cierto tipo de conversaciones debían mantenerse privadas, sobre todo de gente de lealtad dudosa, como Loras Tyrell. A los Tyrell no les había gustado demasiado el ascenso de los Stark, sobre todo después del apoyo abierto que le habían mostrado a Renly Baratheon, el rey asesinado por las sombras. Habían rumores de alianzas Lannister-Tyrell para conspirar contra el trono.   
Pero Loras seguía siendo guardia porque había sido parte del pacto que habían hecho con los Tyrell para subir al trono sin seguir luchando. Robb a veces pensaba que no deberían haber hecho menos pactos y mas guerra, pero se había dejado aconsejar por su madre, para que no muriese mas gente.   
En muchas cosas se había dejado aconsejar por su madre, pensó apesadumbrado. Una vez dentro de la oficina de Jon prosiguieron la conversación.   
-¿Y bien? ¿Solo me has sacado del trono para salvarme?  
-No, por supuesto que no. La guardia de la Noche se ha contactado conmigo, dicen que tienen supuestas evidencias de la presencia de caminantes blancos más allá del Muro.  
-¿Qué?   
-Lo se, lo se. Pero estuve un tiempo allá y conozco al lord comandante, Jeor Mormont. No es de la clase de persona que afirma cosas sin creerlas, por eso creo que deberías escucharle. Ya ha mandado un par de mensajeros con la evidencia, para que tú la examines.   
Jon le entrego la carta que había recibido del maestre Aemon. Robb la examinó, ceñudo.   
-¿Hiciste buenos amigos allá, no?  
Jon sabía a lo que se refería. Había estado a punto de jurar como hermano y lo habría hecho, si la carta acerca de la muerte de su padre no hubiese llegado la noche antes del juramento. Se sintió abrumado por toda la sucesión de hechos de los últimos dos años.  
-Salgamos esta noche-dijo, sonriendo.   
\- ¡Si! ¡Si!-dio vítores Robb.   
Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando Theon abrió la puerta.   
-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿He oído algo acerca de ir de fiesta?  
-¡Theon!, Theon ira con nosotros Jon, así tendré la protección de mi lord comandante y de mi guardia favorito.  
-Me parece bien-murmuró Jon. Nunca había sido demasiado amigo del kraken, pero sabía que Robb le tenía cariño. 

-o-

Jon le estaba esperando afuera de la recamara real cuando apareció Lady Catelyn.  
\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Jon? ¿No será demasiado peligroso? - últimamente, Lady Catelyn confiaba mucho en su juicio. Después de lo de la boda, sobre todo.  
-Theon y yo le protegeremos, mi lady. Necesita sacudirse un poco el peso de ser rey, al menos por una noche.  
Catelyn asintió en silencio. Robb salió de la recamara, con unos pantalones de lino sueltos, una camisa gastada y una capucha cubriéndole el rostro.   
-Vamos, mi rey. Theon se nos unirá en el camino-dijo Jon.   
-Adios, madre- dijo Robb, inclinando la cabeza ante Catelyn Stark.  
Caminando por el Lecho de Pulgas, se toparon a Theon. No llevaba el uniforme de la guardia, al igual que Jon, parecía feliz y ya un poco borracho. Estúpido infeliz, tenemos que protegerle, pensó Jon. Intentó relajarse. Todo iba bien.  
-Parece que empezaste sin nosotros, eh, Theon- dijo Robb, burlesco.  
-Quizás, quizás. ¡Empezad vosotros también!- exclamo, entregándoles un botellón de vino.  
Robb bebió un largo trecho y se le puso una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Jon solo bebió unos sorbos.   
\- ¡Salud!-dijeron al unísono.   
Todo iba bien, se repitió Jon. Se acomodaron en la barra de un bar y pidieron una pinta de cerveza. Volvieron a brindar, por los viejos tiempos dijo Theon. Se rieron un poco, recordando anécdotas de Invernalia. Hablaron sobre Arya y Jon la defendió por querer aprender a usar la espada. Hablaron sobre Sansa y su futuro matrimonio. Todo va bien Jon, se dijo.  
Pasó demasiado rápido. En el futuro, cuando Jon intenta entender como fue todo, solo puede recordar que apareció un resplandor plateado en la mano de Theon. Y la sonrisa extraña que se le quedó grabada en el rostro, como si quisiera echarse a llorar.   
Y el movimiento hábil de su mano, una, dos, tres veces, rapidísimo, sobre el pecho de Robb.   
Y las palabras. Las malditas palabras.   
-Lo siento, Robb. Debo dejar de pretender ser un lobo.   
Robb en el piso, un charco de sangre alrededor de su cuerpo. Theon huyendo de la escena, como si todo hubiese estado cuidadosamente planeado. Y él mismo, saliendo del bar como una exhalación, pero sin éxito en pillarle. El viento helado de la noche, golpeándole en la cara.   
Y un ejército Lannister a unas millas de ahí, pero eso no lo sabía. No aún.


End file.
